


Sentidos

by Stony RS (StonyRS)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Humor, Blindness, Bottom Steve Rogers, Bruce Banner & Tony Stark Friendship, Choices, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Gay, Hydra (Marvel), M/M, Multiverse, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Real Life, Science Fiction, Starting Over, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Issues
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 03:33:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9216734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StonyRS/pseuds/Stony%20RS
Summary: -Hola-Tony quedó congelado al observarlo, se mordió el labio angustiado intentando sonar seguro.-Hola-Perdón, ¿Nos conocemos?- Steve preguntó en voz tenue, sus parpados cerrados, su cuerpo delgado, huesos forrados en piel, su cabello rubio y su sonrisa sincera. No supo porque esa voz se le hizo tan distantemente familiar.Tony permaneció en silencio, recordó todos los momentos compartidos, el cuerpo que doblaba el tamaño de su propio cuerpo, recordó el calor de un abrazo a media noche, el resplandor de los ojos azules, la risa grave y franca que siempre dejaba escapar ante sus anécdotas, recordó también la mirada gélida, la nieve cubriendo la montaña, el escudo enterrado en su pecho y la inolvidable imagen de Steve caminando junto a Bucky fuera de aquel espacio en Siberia... Recordó todo.-No, Edward, mucho gusto- Dijo temeroso de que su nombre lanzara más recuerdos de los que su voz había lanzado.-Steve, mucho gusto





	1. Nada

Alguna vez Tony había escuchado decir que la nostalgia era el constante recuerdo de la falta de creatividad en el diseño moderno, estaban equivocados, la nostalgia era el agudo recuerdo de que no ha habido tiempos mejores. De que la mente vive anclada a un pasado que conmueva al corazón. El constante recuerdo de un par de ojos azules contemplándolo, analíticos, suaves, translucidos y pacíficos.

-¡Stark!- Un grito cercano seguido de varios pasos pesados sobre la duela de madera, se cubrió la cara con el esponjoso edredón.

-Eres increíble. Me pides que llegue temprano a la junta, no llegas. Vengo a buscarte a las 3.17 de la tarde y sigues acostado- Rhodey dijo molesto y aventó una almohada al cuerpo cubierto, Tony soltó una risita.

-¿Si fuiste?- Preguntó entretenido aún bajo el edredón.

-Dijiste que era de suma importancia-

-¿Y sí era?-

-Por supuesto que sí era, tú sabes que Ro…- Rhodey cortó sus palabras en seco, su mente comenzando a ensamblar mejor los hechos, chilló los dientes molesto- No tenías pensado ir y por eso me pediste que fuera… 35 años conociéndote y sigo cayendo en tus juegos- Dijo molesto y se sentó abrumado en el sillón negro de la sala de estar de la habitación acristalada, Stark se destapó lentamente, una amplia sonrisa de victoria en sus labios.

-Siempre un paso adelante- Dijo sonriente y Rhodey torció los ojos.

-No sé porque sigo hablándote Stark-

Tony arqueó la espalda y estiró el cuerpo, sus huesos tronando placenteramente.

-¿Qué quería Ross?- Preguntó sentándose en la cama, tomó la cajetilla de cigarros de la mesa de noche y deslizó uno por sus dedos, buscó el encendedor con la mirada intentando omitir la mirada represiva de su amigo que lo observaba fijamente.

-Ross quiere que controles a Parker-

Tony torció los ojos y encendió el cigarro, inhaló profundamente y cerró los ojos. No eran las mejores noticias con las que hubiese deseado despertar.

Exhaló

Una nube de humo en el cuarto.

-He hablado con Peter infinidad de veces-

-No las suficientes- Rhodey contrapuso tajante.

-No podemos controlarlo, el chico no le hace daño a nadie, él solo quiere dejar un mundo mejor-

-El chico perseguía ladrones de callejuelas. Ahora desafía amenazas mundiales, él solo. Tú lo metiste en esto, tú le hiciste creer que podía…-

-Porque puede- Tony lo interrumpió algo molesto poniéndose de pie, su pecho desnudo y un bóxer oscuro anclado a su cadera, el recuerdo de un tatuaje antiguo sobre el brazo, uno elativamente nuevo quemándole la muñeca del brazo izquierdo. Rhodey torció los ojos.

-Sí, pero si algo le pasa ¿Podrías perdonártelo?-

No.

-Todos sabemos el riesgo que asumimos, ya es mayor de edad, puede hacer lo que le plazca- Tony dijo con fingido desinterés, su voz gélida y su mirada indiferente, Rhodey sintió coraje, a pesar de los años que llevaban siendo amigos, Tony no podía abrirse con él, seguía refugiándose en su absurda frialdad y mentiras hirientes. Asintió molesto.

-A Ross no le interesa tu opinión Stark, tú lo metiste en esto, tú lo sacas. Así de simple- Dijo molesto y salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de él no tan gentilmente, Tony torció los ojos  arrojó lo que sobraba del cigarro en una escultura de cristal que yacía tranquila cercana al estar. Exhaló molesto.

Lo que menos necesitaba era el constante recuerdo de su papel en Los Vengadores, el papel que _él_ solía tener.

-¿Agendo una visita con el señor Parker?- Viernes preguntó oportunamente y Tony bufó molesto, definitivamente no era el mejor día de su año.

-No, llegaré de sorpresa- Dijo y vistiéndose con la ropa que encontró tirada por la habitación salió de la mansión.

\-----

-Creí que había renunciado a esta vida Doctor- Natasha dijo cautelosa midiendo las palabras, intentando sonar indiferente pero aun así penetrando cada palabra del cúmulo de emociones que la mantenía agitada.

Banner sintió un escalofrío recorriéndole la espina dorsal.

-Tony me necesita- se limitó a decir mientras leía el informe con el logotipo de StarkIndustries en la orilla superior izquierda de la hoja.

_¿Y dónde estabas cuándo yo te necesite?_

Natasha permaneció callada.

-Gracias por venir- Pepper dijo con una reluciente sonrisa, su cabello rubio y lacio en una perfecta cola alta de caballo, su piel blanca delatando más arrugas de las que Natasha recordaba, sus ojos azules honestos, un traje sastre entallado y un anillo dorado con discretos diamantes en su dedo. Banner infirió por el diseño que ese anillo no correspondía a Stark.

-Siempre un gusto servirte- Natasha repuso honesta y Pepper asintió, Banner permaneció en silencio.

-Hemos detectado una radiación anómala en el sur de Bélgica- Pepper dijo y un holograma se desplegó a la altura de sus ojos, ambos comenzaron a estudiar las distintas imágenes.

-No es radiación gamma- Banner observó y Natasha ladeó la cabeza analizando los gráficos.

-Es muy parecida al cetro de Loki- Natasha observó y Banner la observó intrigado, ¿Cómo él no había visto eso antes?

\- Hydra

-Creemos que tiene que ver con Ste… el Capitán- Pepper dijo entregando dos documentos a cada uno, Banner comenzó a leer la primer hoja.

-¿Tony no sabe de esto?- Natasha preguntó y la sonrisa de Pepper mutó a una mueca algo gélida.

-No, y preferimos al menos por ahora, que no se entere.

-Esto es un asunto de Los Vengadores, no nuestro- Banner dijo algo molesto.

-No, este es un asunto de completa confidencialidad en donde yo como persona civil les pido ayuda-

La razón por la que Pepper prefería que Tony no se enterará era lógica, cualquier noticia que llegaba del Capitán lograba atravesar a Stark, causándole una cicatriz más. Nadie parecía notarlo más que Banner, y por supuesto Pepper. No sabía porque Steve siempre había tenido esta autoridad sobre Stark, lo que sí sabía era que Tony era irracional e impulsivo cuando se trataba de estos temas, más si suponían un peligro para el Capitán. Así que prefería mantenerlo en secreto.

-Solo vayan, investiguen si es mi paranoia o si hay algo de qué preocuparse, por favor-

Natasha asintió de inmediato.

Banner permaneció en silencio más tiempo.

No había ventaja de esto, si se trataba de una amenaza muy probablemente Tony volvería a perder toda la sanidad mental que le había costado un año reconstruir, si no se trataba de nada entonces solo serían un par de incomodas semanas viajando con la mujer que había querido, con la mujer que permanecía un misterio para el mundo, menos para él. Con la mujer que cobardemente había abandonado.

-Banner, por favor, sabes que no te lo pediría si no fuese de suma importancia- Pepper suplicó tiernamente y Bruce cerró los ojos en un impulso.

No debía caer ante la bondad de Pepper.

-Está bien-

Idiota.

\---------------

-Te dije que te mantuvieras fuera de esto- Tony repuso molesto, su cabello perfectamente alineado, lentes oscuros cubriendo su mirada feroz, su corbata roja resaltando entre el saco negro. El adolescente delante de él lucía enfadado y algo infantil.

-No eres mi papá para prohibírmelo-

-No, pero como no tienes papá, debo asumir ese rol, al menos frente a Ross- Tony dijo insensible y Peter sintió un aguijonazo en el pecho. Tony lo notó en su mirada castaña fragmentada.

-Perdón… Yo solo, soy malo en esto, pero pones en peligro tu vida ca…-

-Steve Rogers tenía 18 años cuando se enlistó en el ejército-

Tony torció los ojos molesto, justamente de quién no tenía ni una pizca de ganas de hablar.

-Steve no tuvo otra alternativa- Tony dijo a regañadientes intentando bloquear los recuerdos que como ráfaga insistían en permanecer frescos en su mente.

Peter soltó una risa molesta.

-Steve insistió por hacer lo correcto, no lo hizo por obligación, lo hizo por gusto, él quería ser parte de un bien común desde que tuvo edad para alzar la voz-

-¿Y dónde está él ahora?- Tony contrapuso molesto.

Peter permaneció callado, su mirada desafiante.

-No lo sé, pero sé que si estuviera aquí tú serías el primero en aceptarme en Los Vengadores- dijo molesto y Tony torció los ojos, ambos brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

-No me conoces ni una pizca niño-

-No soy un niño-

Tony exhaló resignado, no quería pelearse con Peter, jamás quería pelearse con él, sin embargo siempre que lo veía de cierta forma terminaban molestándose.

-Entonces deja de comportarte como uno- Dijo y dando media vuelta se dispuso a salir, estaba en el marco de la puerta cuando escuchó aquella voz jovial.

-¿Lo extrañas, cierto?- Preguntó sincero, como quién busca una respuesta honesta en un momento emocional quiebre.

-No sé de qué me hablas- Tony dijo sin siquiera voltearlo a ver y salió del edificio de apartamentos, manejó durante una hora sin encontrar su sitio, sintiéndose de nuevo sin hogar.

Recordando a Steve de perfil contándole fragmentos de su juventud, confesándole lo asustado que había estado en su primer batalla.

_…-Tony, a los 18 crees que el mundo es tuyo, crees que tomar un arma y pelear por lo que amas es lo más honorable que puedes hacer, hasta que el primer hombre cae muerto bajo tu mira- Una sonrisa rota acompañada de una risa ahogada- En ese instante Tony, todo se transforma y cada paso que das crea un eco de recuerdos de todas las vidas que tomaste peleando en una guerra que jamás fue tuya, a los 18 apenas eres un niño-..._

Stark no supo en que instante sus ojos se inundaron, tampoco supo cuándo el velocímetro había excedido los 200 kilómetros por hora, maldijo entre dientes entre la fina lluvia y los vívidos recuerdos que coleccionaba de Steve. Odiaba con toda su alma el destino y el rol impuesto sobre ambos, la vida había marcado su ritmo sin pedir autorización alguna, los había arrastrado a orillas extremas, aislados. No supo en que momento contemplar los ojos azules dejó de transmitirle paz y comenzó a alertar sus sentidos como quién yace en medio del océano luchando inútilmente por su vida.

Peter no sabía lo que decía, no conocía a Steve, nadie conocía a Steve como él… Y él, él no lo conocía en lo más mínimo. Una risa burlesca entre lágrimas y la necesidad de un trago quemándole la garganta.

\--------

Lo último que recordaba era un estrepitoso sonido acompañado de gritos, humo y calor. Intentaba correr entre la inminente oscuridad sin llegar a ningún lado, no importaba cuantos pasos diera jamás encontraba el final del espacio, ni siquiera un muro que le indicara que algo lo contenía. No tenía idea qué había pasado, ni dónde estaba.

¿Qué había hecho ahí en primer lugar?

No recordaba que estaba haciendo antes del estrepitoso sonido, no recordaba siquiera si todo este mundo era oscuro o si había algo más allá de la incertidumbre. La ansiedad comenzó a enloquecerlo hasta llegar al punto cúspide de la locura.

¿Quién era él?

No tenía la más mínima idea si llevaba en ese sitio un minuto, un día o un año. Lo peor, no sabía cuánto tiempo permanecería ahí. Recordaba como manchas difusas que había mejores lugares, que había algo cálido, que había compañía, que había algo más que este profundo sentimiento a miseria que lo ahogaba, más que esta oscuridad.

Extendió una mano al aire sin encontrar absolutamente nada, dio un paso tratando de regular la taquicardia que se rehusaba a abandonar su corazón, inhalo y exhalo el helado viento que calaba en sus huesos, creyendo ingenuamente que el oxígeno aclararía su memoria y recuperaría sus recuerdos.

Nada.

Estaba condenado a la nada. Soltó un sollozo involuntario de angustia y el sonido hizo que su piel se estremeciera.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba en silencio?

Escuchó pasos lejanos y caminó decidido hacía el sonido, no sabía si quien estaba cerca lo dañaría o no, sin embargo la incertidumbre de la oscuridad parecía ser peor que la muerte.

-¿Steve?- Una voz masculina dijo con un claro nudo atado en la garganta, el nombre se suspendió en el viento, sus pies descalzos se enterraron entre el lodo helado bajo sus plantas, tragó audiblemente sin identificarse con aquel nombre, sin embargo asintió.

-¡¿STEVE?!- El hombre volvió a gritar esta vez asombrado y en cuestión de segundos sintió un contacto cálido rodeándolo. Se sintió salvado. Unos brazos fornidos cubriéndolo y una mano delgada acariciando su espalda desnuda. No quería que este momento terminara jamás, se sentía seguro.

-Soy Bruce ¿Me recuerdas?- Preguntó separándose del abrazo tocándole gentilmente el rostro. El chico negó con la cabeza algo avergonzado.

-Tal vez si pudiéramos salir a la luz- Si, tal vez no era bueno con las voces, tal vez lo único que necesitaba era salir a la luz y contemplar su rostro, por la calidez en su voz podía inferir que era su amigo, o tal vez su hermano. Sí, tal vez verlo aclararía también su memoria y podría al fin recordar cómo había llegado ahí o qué había sucedido antes de esto. Tal vez Bruce podía decirle quién era.

Bruce retiró su mano de la mejilla de Steve y retrocedió un paso, el chico caminó hacia adelante infestado en miedo, miedo y angustia de volver a quedarse aislado en la nada. Banner volteó angustiado a ver a Natasha quién permanecía en silencio junto a él, su mirada anclada en el cuerpo menudo y desnudo de aquel chico.

Nadie había conocido a Steve antes del suero, sin embargo ver a este chico pálido y en los huesos, inofensivo e indefenso les revolvía el alma, Natasha estaba segura que era Steve antes del suero. De lo que no estaba segura y no tenía absoluta idea era de cómo mierda había sucedido esto.

-¿Bruce?- Preguntó angustiado creyendo que el científico lo había abandonado en la nada, su voz cortada y en un murmullo.

-Son las 2 de la tarde, estás a media calle, detrás de ti hay un edificio en cenizas. El sol esta radiante sobre nosotros. ¿Qué ves de esto? – Natasha preguntó, el chico saltó sobre sí mismo ante una voz femenina describiendo la escena.

Permaneció en silencio unos segundos y después de un agónico momento susurró.

-Nada-


	2. Reacciones

Luces de distintas intensidades parpadeaban arrojando un juego de sombras en la alfombra roja, Stark portaba su sonrisa social, lentes gruesos oscuros y corbata roja. Sus arrugas profundamente marcadas al sonreír, no decía nada, simplemente sonreía y dirigía miradas a las personas que le convenía tener a su favor. Sabía lo que significaba caer bajo el yugo de su atención, sabía que una pizca de fingido interés podría conseguirle un contrato billonario a la empresa, un acuerdo legal a su equipo, una noche con alguna mujer 30 años menor.

Firmaba distintos papeles haciendo comentarios casuales que robaban carcajadas, metro a metro sintiéndose más hastiado, intentando recordar el placer que la fama le proporcionaba. Volteó de reojo a ver a Hammer, ese idiota que jamás pudo llegar ni a la mitad de sus ingresos anuales y ni al 5% de su avance tecnológico, ese imbécil que carecía de carisma de la mano de esa hermosa pelirroja que desde hace cuatro años portaba un lujoso anillo de diamantes en el dedo anular.

Sintió algo amargo en la boca y un nudo en la garganta. La persona que esperaba su firma logró notar un pigmento de dolor en la mirada castaña, un instante en dónde la sonrisa desapareció.

-¿Está bien señor Stark?- Preguntó un chico de unos 30 años de edad, Tony sonrió de nuevo como reflejo automático.

-Algo cansado, es todo- Dijo y firmó el papel que el hombre le extendía. Siguió su camino sin mirar atrás, intentando bloquear cualquier pensamiento destructivo.

Entró al teatro sin prestar verdadera atención, caminando solo por el puente de cristal, la mirada perdida entre los muros de concreto bañados con luz perimetral. Un vacío succionante creciendo en su estómago, paralizando su pecho. Cerró los parpados intentando moderar lo que parecía ser un ataque de ansiedad próximo.

-¿Tony?- Rhodey preguntó a lo lejos dejando su copa sobre una mesa y caminando hacia él, lo tomó delicadamente del brazo.

-Estoy bien- dijo en un aliento y Rhodey sintió un sabor amargo mojándole los labios, la inestabilidad de Tony era evidente, sus manos temblaban ligeramente y su respiración sonaba agitada.

Calló durante varios minutos, esperando. Frustrado por no poder entrar en la mente de Stark, por no conocer siquiera sus emociones o las razones por estos ataques esporádicos de quiebre emocional. Sabía que sufría ansiedad, la había sufrido desde que las batallas dejaron de ser de carácter estatal y comenzaron a ser de carácter mundial. Desde que las amenazas habitaban fuera del mundo. Era perfectamente entendible, Rhodey inclusive había desarrollado una patología compulsiva de insomnio-ejercicio.

Sin embargo Tony era inesperado. Rhodey lograba recordar que durante la época de Ultron Tony dejó de sufrir ansiedad, inclusive se podría decir que su estabilidad había vuelto, lo cual era ilógico porque si de algo había tenido la culpa Stark en todas estas décadas era Ultron.

-Todo bien- Tony dijo ya tranquilo y abrió los ojos, encontrándose con la mirada consternada de su mejor amigo.

-Me gustaría entenderte- Rhodey intentó por enésima vez darle a entender a Stark que podía confiar en él, que sabía que estos repentinos ataques no eran síntomas post-bélicos, que era su amigo y que necesitaba saber la verdadera razón de esto.

-No hay nada que entender- Tony como siempre le había dicho de una manera tajante que se alejara de su tan resguardado sentir. Rhodey bufó resignado y asintió.

No lo presionaría, no hoy.

-Se ve hermosa ¿No crees?- Tony cambió el tema radicalmente y Rhodey volteó, encontró a Pepper en un vestido rojo, espalda descubierta y cuello halter, una pequeña bolsa de mano y su cabello rubio recogido, platicaba sonriente con un hombre que rondaba los 50 años, cabello entrecano y ojos verdes, ambos tomados de la mano, sobre su delgado dedo un anillo ostentoso.

-Sí, se ve hermosa- Rhodey afirmó. Ambos hombres contemplándola de lejos.

Rhodey con ese amargo sabor a _hubiera_ , una mezcla entre frustración y arrepentimiento por jamás haberle confesado a Tony que desde el primer momento que la llevó al cine con ellos hace 35 años sintió que su corazón se le escapaba. Aún recordaba a Pepper con ese clásico peinado digno de los 80s, levis rectos, una playera blanca y una chamarra negra de piel. Era amiga de Stark aún cuando nadie entendía cómo un chico de 16 años, drogas, alcohol y sarcasmo pudo crear una amistad con una chica de 15 años, poliglota, católica, y abstemia. Rhodey jamás lo entendió, jamás busco entenderlo, estaba agradecido de que Tony la hubiese llevado esa noche. Pensó durante muchas noches, durante muchos meses decirle a Tony que estaba enamorado de ella. Lo pensó tanto que cuándo al fin se animó a hablar, Tony llegó de la mano con ella. De ese día al presente había sonreído y guardado el secreto tan celosamente que se había hundido en su piel. Rhodey podía imaginar lo que sentía Tony al verla, porque seguramente era lo mismo que él sentía. Ambos viendo como la mujer que habían amado se alejaba de sus vidas para siempre.

Rhodey  como siempre, no podía ver a través de Stark.

Tony sonreía, y no su usual sonrisa de medios, sino su sonrisa genuina, esa que se dibujaba en la comisura de sus labios y cristalizaba el castaño de sus ojos. Le hacía feliz saber que al menos uno de ambos había encontrado amor.

No esa clase de amor que ambos compartían, esa amistad inquebrantable sazonada con sexo ocasional, ese pacto de relación que había surgido al encontrarse solos y tan cerca uno del otro. No, Pepper había encontrado ese amor desquiciante, ese que llega sin aviso y del que intentas huir por días, en el que te sientes tan terriblemente inseguro y tan estúpidamente dispuesto a dar otro paso sobre la cuerda floja. Ese amor desbordante y enloquecedor del que siempre quieres huir por miedo a que crezca tanto que en cualquier momento al contacto de su mirada te haga explotar. Tony lo sabía, sentía como la piel se le crispaba de solo recordarlo, su sangre hirviendo ante las emociones acompañadas de un par de ojos azules. Tony sabía que era esto, estas irremediables ganas de escapar y esta maldita condena de siempre volver a los mismos recuerdos, a los mismos momentos.

Él también había tenido la dicha de haber encontrado a una persona que lo partiera como relámpago y redujera a cenizas cualquier incertidumbre, cualquier temor. Se había sentido completo, dichoso… feliz. Pero como siempre, estaba destinado al aislamiento.

Sonrió de nuevo, con tintes de nostalgia en su mirada, sí, estaba agradecido de que Pepper lo hubiese encontrado en Sidney, estaba feliz de que Sidney lo hubiese encontrado en Pepper, y que ambos hubiesen tenido el valor de estar juntos.

-Tony, luces bien- Sydney dijo con una amplia sonrisa y Tony soltó una risita.

-Siempre- Dijo con su habitual modestia y Pepper torció los ojos.

-Coronel-

-Pepps- Rhodey pronunció su nombre con una ternura perceptible, dirigiendo esporádicas miradas a Sydney, tratando de pedirle, de exigirle, que la cuidara, que la hiciera feliz.

-¿Fijaron fecha?- Tony preguntó sonriendo y Pepper se mordió el labio.

-Estábamos pensando en Julio, a principios de mes- Pepper dijo cautelosa y la sonrisa de Tony se rompió por un segundo. Esos días siempre eran los más difíciles de digerir. Asintió.

-Julio suena perfecto- Repuso y dio un largo trago a su copa, la pareja asintió.

Rhodey contemplaba con verdadera admiración la serenidad con la que Tony llevaba la situación, no lograba comprender como después de 3 años de relación podía dejarla ir con ningún pigmento de aflicción. En cambio él, él que nunca la había tenido sentía que se derrumbaba a pedazos.

-¿Cómo lo haces?- Rhodey se animó a preguntar mientras que ambos estaban de nuevo solos en la barra. Dos martinis secos frente a ellos.

-¿Qué?

-Pepper, actuar tan normal-

Tony sonrió sincero.

-Así es la vida, los caminos se dividen y el amor se transforma, la quiero, siempre la querré, solo que ahora de nuevo, como amiga-

Rhodey maldijo en su interior, si tan solo fuera así de fácil para él. Soltó una risa vacía cuándo un recuerdo lo agitó.

-¿Qué?- Stark preguntó curioso.

-Nada-

-Dime-

-No, no es relevante, solo recordé algo-

-¿Qué?-

-No tiene sentido Tony-

Stark lo fulminó con la mirada, cruzó ambos brazos sobre el pecho y lo observó fijamente hasta que Rhodey no pudo soportar el peso de su mirada.

-Una pelea que tuviste con el Capitán-

Tony sintió como su estómago se revolvió a la pura mención del nombre.

-¿Cuál de todas?- Preguntó entre lastimero y entretenido. Odiaba que alguien lo mencionara, sin embargo internamente estaba enfermizamente rogando porque alguien lo hiciera. Porque peor que su ausencia, estaba el olvido.

-Cuándo Peggy murió y él comenzó a salir con Sharon, jamás te había visto tan molesto-

-Oh-

-Le dijiste que no se dejaba de amar por convicción, que el amor era una maldita condena que te ataba al camino de la persona que amabas te correspondiera o no- Tony sintió que sus ojos se humedecerían en cualquier instante, recordaba nítidamente la mirada rota de Steve, su cuerpo tenso.

Un momento de silencio, Rhodey entre su ebriedad no notó la mirada rota de Stark, ni su súbito cambio de respiración.

-Y él solo dijo “no puede ser Tony”, jamás entendí su respuesta, pero tus palabras me quemaron y hasta el día de hoy te escuchó en mi mente y siento como los vellos de la piel se me erizan, jamás te había visto tan real, tan humano-

Stark sonrió lastimero asintiendo.

-Supongo que doy mejores consejos de los que sigo- Dijo y Rhodey torció los ojos con una sonrisa.

-No insultes mi inteligencia, sé cuándo mientes y cuándo no. Te conozco Tony-

-Nadie me conoce- Tony dijo con una sonrisa forzada dejando dos billetes de 20 en la mesa, se puso de pie con el vaso de cristal en mano y dio media vuelta.

-Y ahora huyes-

-Como siempre- murmuró entre dientes y se perdió entre la muchedumbre.

\------

 -Muy bien Steve, vamos a comenzar diciéndote distintas palabras esperando a ver tu reacción cerebral, si recuerdas algo dinos- Banner dijo a través del micrófono, el chico simplemente asintió.

Tenía el pecho descubierto, su piel marfilina cubriendo los huesos, cada claroscuro entre las costillas resaltaba dramáticamente, sus pies descalzos y delgados, un pantalón blanco que apenas parecía ser de su talla, su cabello rubio cayendo en mechones a la frente, sus parpados cerrados  una ligera sonrisa nerviosa en sus labios.

Tenía miedo, un pánico incesante de no ser la persona que ellos buscaban, tenía miedo de ser lanzado de nuevo al mundo oscuro, a la incertidumbre, a la realidad en la que él era solo un sujeto invisible, sin nombre, ni nadie que se interesara en buscarlo.

- _Steve Rogers_ \- Escuchó a través del micrófono y negó con la cabeza, por el otro lado del cuarto a través del cristal Natasha y Banner observaban atentos el escáner que proyectaba una imagen de la actividad cerebral del chico. Una zona se había iluminado al escuchar el nombre.

-Lo recuerda- Natasha dijo en voz tenue a Banner y Bruce negó con la cabeza, sintiendo un extraño rechazo al chico.

-No, el cerebro solo responde a sonidos, todas las palabras que le digamos iluminaran solo esta sección que es la respuesta auditiva.

Natasha asintió algo frustrada. Ella estaba convencida de que era Steve, que todos estos estúpidos estudios eran innecesarios, como siempre, ella y Banner tenían un punto de vista abismalmente apartado.

- _Brooklyn_ -

-No- Steve contestó sincero con un miedo carcomiéndolo.

- _Sarah Rogers_ -

-No-

 - _James Bucky Barnes_ -

Ambos voltearon con especial atención al escáner, sabían que si un nombre había marcado a Steve a lo largo de su vida era el de su mejor amigo, la actividad siguió siendo la misma. Banner volteó incrédulo a ver al chico, Natasha por primera vez dudó si él era la persona correcta, o solo otra víctima del terrorismo en Bélgica. Tal vez solo era otro chico con un tremendo parecido físico que gracias a la explosión había quedado ciego con una demencia temporal.

-No- Dijo sincero sin tomarle importancia al nombre, Banner sonrió para sí mismo.

-No es él- Le dijo a Natasha con una sonrisa de victoria y la agente lo fulminó con la mirada, tomó el micrófono.

- _Peggy Carter-_

 _-_ No-

- _Natasha Romanoff-_

 _-_ No-

Algo helado se coló en el pecho, estaba desesperada por encontrar a Steve, por saber cómo estaba, qué había sucedido en Siberia, qué había sucedido después, ¿Por qué Tony había estado en una depresión aniquilante durante un año?

- _Bruce Banner-_

 _-_ No, yo, lo lamento- Steve dijo ya apenado al darse cuenta que no era la persona que buscaban, sintió unas inmensas ganas de llorar.

-No te preocupes _Steve_ nuestra asociación igual te acogerá y veremos si con el tiempo los recuerdos vuelven y si tu problema de visión es corregible quirúrgicamente- Banner dijo satisfecho de que no fuera Steve Rogers.

Natasha entre la desesperación y la decepción tomó el micrófono de nuevo.

- _Tony Stark_ \- Dijo esperando el primer sí.

-No-

Exhaló resignada hasta que Banner interrumpió su nube de pensamientos.

-Tasha el escáner- observó algo sorprendido por ver que ambos hemisferios habían reaccionado ante el nombre, ambos se habían pigmentado intensamente a la mención del último nombre.

- _Tony Stark_ \- Banner repitió para confirmar que no fuese una coincidencia, el escáner volvió a iluminarse de la misma manera. Natasha sonrió algo sorprendida al notar que no producía reacción alguna el nombre de las personas que había amado, sino el de la única persona que había odiado.

Banner seguía incrédulo.

-Refleja emociones, sentimientos, a niveles descomunales… ¿Cómo es posible que sienta tanto por Tony, si estuvo a punto de asesinarlo?-

-A veces debemos hacer lo que no queremos- dijo sencillamente tocándole la mano en un roce tímido, Banner sintió un nudo en la garganta.

-Disculpen, ya habían mencionado el nombre- Steve dijo algo confundido.

- _Steve, tu única reacción cerebral se produce ante ese nombre_ -

Steve permaneció en silencio unos segundos, tratando de forzarse a sí mismo recuerdos ligados al nombre. Nada.

-Pero no recuerdo…- Comentó frustrado y Banner sonrió lastimero.

- _Dale tiempo, tiempo, trabajo y paciencia_ -

-¿Entonces sí soy quién buscan?-

Banner estaba a punto de decir que no era algo certero cuándo Natasha tomó el micrófono y habló

- _Lo eres, Steve_ -

-No estamos seguros- Banner dijo molesto y Natasha le dedicó una mirada asesina.

-Necesita confianza en sí mismo para que tus estudios funcionen-

Banner torció los ojos

-Esto es un error, si Tony se entera que llevamos dos semanas haciendo esto sin que él sepa…-

-Esta empresa es de Pepper, la firma es de Pepper, la institución es de Pepper. Tony no tiene por qué saberlo-

-Tiene el 80% de las acciones Nat, es su empresa-

-¿Y qué firma es más valiosa en los documentos legales?

Banner exhaló resignado.

-Pepper se está metiendo en graves problemas con Stark-

-Si hay alguien que sabe manejarlo es ella, créeme-


	3. Brianda

-Supongo que era la manera en que me observaba, no con admiración o con curiosidad como todas las demás personas, tampoco con cautela, era una mirada… tierna, quiero pensar. No soportaría creer que era lástima. Hay una muy fina línea entre ambas ¿Los has notado?-

No recibió respuesta.

-¿Es impresionante lo que una mirada te puede causar, no? Arrancarte del momento, perder el hilo del tiempo y el espacio, permanecer flotando. Anclado a un punto de gravedad ajeno al físico. Su mirada es el primer recuerdo que tengo de él… y el último. A pesar de las circunstancias en Siberia su mirada no cambió ¿Ilógico, no?- Tomó una bocanada de aire y exhaló audiblemente, su mirada aún fija en un punto muerto de la estancia, ruidos de choques tenues de cerámica se escuchaban en la cocina.

-La vida no es lógica- Al fin una voz femenina repuso y Tony asintió.

-Aun así, está científicamente comprobado que la mirada es el reflejo de las emociones, debió haber mutado su última mirada, no estaba precisamente feliz-

-Las emociones son demasiado volátiles, creo que la mirada es el reflejo del alma, de la esencia-

-No creo en el alma–

Ella no dijo nada, tomó una lata de cerveza entre sus finos dedos y se sentó frente a él.

-Su mirada siempre tenía pigmentos de nostalgia- dijo en un susurro, entre hastiado por hablar tanto de él y molesto por jamás dejar de tener ganas de mencionarlo, se había convertido en uno de sus hábitos más adictivos.

-Él es nostálgico por naturaleza, no podrías esperar una mirada seca-

-Sabes que odio la nostalgia-

-Amamos lo que nos condena-

Tony exhaló molesto, sentía que el tema se desgastaba cada que lo mencionaba, sin embargo no hablarlo en voz alta lo enloquecía, porque no importaba cuánto tiempo pasara o lo bien que fingiera indiferencia, siempre había algo que lo hacía pensarlo.

_No te gastes los recuerdos Tony_

Escuchó esa familiar voz y sacudió la cabeza espontáneamente, intentando liberarse de ellos.

-¿Escuchas voces?-

Soltó una risa burlesca

-No, solo son recuerdos-

-¿Te has preguntado qué tan distantes están los recuerdo de las alucinaciones? –

Tony esbozó una amplia sonrisa.

-Mi única alucinación eres tú.

-¿Sigues convencido que no soy real?- La mujer morena pregunto con una sonrisa entretenida, un largo trago a su cerveza y una mirada cargada de energía.

Tony asintió.

-¿Por qué estás molesto?

-No estoy molesto- Repuso molesto y después soltó una tenue risa, ella también sonrió.

-¿Por qué te esmeras tanto en olvidarlo?-

-Es mi naturaleza, ¿no entiendes? Soy un hombre de futuro, el sentimentalismo nostálgico es patético a mi juicio-

-Creo que es una opinión demasiado severa.

-Y tajante, como yo, ya deberías saberlo- Tony dijo y tomó una cerveza de la mesa.

-No has respondido mi pregunta-

-Lo acabo de hacer-

-Esa no es una razón, es una justificación cobarde-

Tony soltó una risa cínica y audible.

-¿Por qué siempre hablamos de mí? ¿Por qué no hay un día que me digas “Ya basta, deja de hablarme de él”?

-Me gusta escuchar de él-

-¡¿Por qué?!

-Porque según tu teoría no soy real, vivo en tu cabeza, y al parecer tu cabeza se alimenta de historias de él-

Tony torció los ojos, bajó la mirada contemplando sus manos cubiertas en cicatrices, notó como temblaban tenuemente y sintió como el aire comenzaba a entrecortarse en sus pulmones, tornándolo desesperado, un dolor en la boca del estómago y un brinco al corazón. Tenía miedo. Pánico de que esta mujer que lo había acompañado tantas noches de insomnio, drogas y depresión no fuese real. Porque si ella era una alucinación, entonces llevaba varios meses loco y sabía que una vez entrando en una volatilidad mental tan aterrorizante, no había marcha atrás.

-No estás loco Tony, soy real-

Tony cerró los ojos como impulso, apretando firmemente los parpados, repitiéndose una y otra vez que cuándo fijara la vista en el sillón de enfrente estaría solo.

Abrió los ojos.

La misma chica lo observaba atenta, su mirada oscura preocupada y sus labios delgados entreabiertos, Tony exhaló.

-Disculpa-

-No, todo está bien-

Un asfixiante silencio entre ambos.

Ella suspiró audiblemente.

-Me gusta escuchar de él porque tengo un placer masoquista por conocer esta clase de amor- Confesó con la mirada pérdida, Tony la miró intrigado.

-¿Amor fallido?¿Amor no correspondido? – Preguntó burlesco y ella soltó una ligera risa.

-Amor real-

Tony soltó una amarga risa y se paró del sillón.

-Creo que ha sido demasiada terapia por hoy-

-No soy tu terapeuta-

_No, porque no eres real_

Tony permaneció en silencio y asintió, caminó hasta la puerta del apartamento.

-Tony- Ella lo llamó a lo lejos con un pigmento de curiosidad en su voz, el ingeniero volteó.

-Mencionaste que su mirada nunca cambio, ni en misiones, ni cuándo salían a comer, ni en Siberia- Tony asintió -¿Cambió en la casa de Clint?-

No duró más de 5 segundos en encontrar la respuesta, sin embargo no tuvo el valor de decirlo hasta el minuto de silencio

-Sí- Dijo y tomó la perilla de la puerta, la giró deteniéndose en seco en el umbral de la puerta.

-Suponiendo que fueras real… ¿Cómo te puedo llamar?-

La chica soltó una risa audible.

-Brianda-

\-------

-¿Cómo… cómo es Natasha?- Steve se animó a preguntar al cabo de un momento, llevaba tres semanas entre actividades y estudios de los distintos doctores, sin respuesta concisa. Debía admitir que no recordaba la última vez que había estado entre tantas personas, no recordaba si alguna vez lo había estado. Sorprendentemente la compañía de Natasha había mejorado notablemente su estado de ánimo, los ataques de ansiedad por amnesia habían disminuido e inclusive podía externar un pensamiento en voz alta sin caer en un ataque nervioso que lo imposibilitara por horas. Sí, podía atreverse a decir que Natasha era su amiga.

-Es de tu estatura, cabello corto, pelirroja, ojos verdes… Es muy hermosa- Banner se limitó a decir y carraspeo la garganta, intentando que esto fuese suficiente para que las preguntas sobre su ex novia pararan.

-¿Por qué te incomoda hablar de ella?-

Banner sonrió para sí mismo. Siempre le había resultado fascinante como las personas carentes de un sentido lograban compensarlo mediante los demás, Steve tenía una habilidad de percepción impresionante, no podía verlo, ni notar su ceño fruncido o su mirada cristalina, sin embargo de alguna extraña manera entendía que hablar de Tasha le representaba un esfuerzo.

-No me incomoda- mintió y Steve asintió.

Banner torció los ojos, Steve era fácil de leer, no cuidaba en lo absoluto su lenguaje corporal, a veces el parecido de él con un niño era tan cercano que resultaba perturbante. Las personas adquirían la maestría de mentir y disimular sus emociones mediante el lenguaje corporal controlado para permanecer inquebrantables, los adultos en general eran difíciles de leer, de entender.

Banner permanecía con una invisible sonrisa en las comisuras de los labios, Tony era sin duda la persona que mejor sabía ocultar sus emociones. Siempre lo había sido, reprimiendo cualquier rastro de debilidad desde los 4 años por miedo a jamás ser lo suficientemente bueno. Él era el extremo negro.

Steve por su parte era transparente, si algo le emocionaba, reía sin mesura y permitía que el pigmento colorara sus mejillas a los tonos que quisiera. Si algo le incomodaba lo externaba, y si algo le asustaba, su espalda casi esquelética era la primera en delatarlo con un temblor escalofriante.  Steve era el extremo blanco.

Banner no solía pensar mucho en esto, porque realmente no le encontraba sentido, sin embargo como ráfaga llego a su mente la idea de que jamás había notado esas características en ambos cuando se juntaban. Cuando Steve estaba con Tony se volvía hermético, cauteloso. Más cuándo Tony estaba con Steve de repente adquiría una espontaneidad deleitable. Ambos se perdían entre la escala de grises.

-¿En quién piensas?- Steve preguntó curioso y Banner tragó audiblemente.

-En Natasha- Mintió y Steve asintió, esta vez realmente convencido.

\-------

-¿Disculpa, sabes dónde encuentro a Pepper?-

-¿Tiene cita?- Tony torció los ojos notablemente al escuchar la estúpida pregunta de la chica, se quitó los lentes de sol por si la mujer aún no lo reconocía y la fulminó con la mirada.

-Creo que no necesito cita para venir a verla en mi propio hospital-

La chica se mordió el labio molesta y exhaló.

-Discúlpeme señor Stark, pero tiene que agendar cita, sea quien sea-

Tony sonrió exasperado, reclinó más su cuerpo en la mesa del lobby de cristal.

-Mira, no sé si eres nueva o si no asististe a capacitación o si no creciste en este maldito planeta, pero yo puedo entrar a ver a Pepper cuándo quiera. ¿Dónde está?-

Tony Stark tenía tres talentos fundamentales, el primero era obvio, un IQ elevado. El segundo era la capacidad de hacer que las personas lo amaran si le invertía el mínimo esfuerzo. El tercero era la facilidad con la que se ganaba el odio de los demás sin siquiera intentarlo.

_Eres déspota Tony_

Recordó la voz de Steve en su mente y maldijo en un murmullo, odiaba recordarlo tanto.

-No lo puedo ayudar-

La actitud de la chica era inquebrantable, por un segundo Tony sintió ganas de premiarla con un aumento, era la primera persona después de _él_ que lo desafiaba de una manera tan igualada.

-Hola-

Tony volteó sobre su hombro al escuchar una tenue voz a su espalda, estaba a punto de decirle que se mantuviera fuera de esto cuándo quedó congelado al observarlo, se mordió el labio angustiado intentando sonar seguro.

-Hola

-Perdón, ¿Nos conocemos?- Steve preguntó en voz tenue, sus parpados cerrados, su cuerpo delgado, huesos forrados en piel, su cabello rubio y su sonrisa sincera. Sujetaba en la mano derecha un bastón blanco y dirigía las puntas de sus pies atinadamente al cuerpo de Stark, no era el tipo de persona que interrumpiera una conversación, de hecho ni siquiera tenía la seguridad de externar sus dudas a Banner, sin embargo no supo porque esa voz se le hizo tan distantemente familiar y oró por un milagro.

Tony permaneció en silencio, una mezcla entre angustia, agitación y colapso. Sentía como el alma se le escapaba y su cuerpo permanecía inerte, lejano. Recordó todos los momentos compartidos, el cuerpo que solía doblar el tamaño de su propio cuerpo, el calor de un abrazo a media noche, el resplandor de los ojos azules, la risa grave y franca que siempre dejaba escapar ante sus anécdotas, como torbellino recordó también la nieve cubriendo la montaña, el escudo enterrado en su pecho y la inolvidable imagen de Steve caminando junto a Bucky fuera de aquel espacio en Siberia... El chico frente a él lo contemplaba expectante, Tony notó como las 3 personas en el lobby permanecían en un sepulcral silencio, con las miradas angustiadas y la piel pálida. Inhaló profundamente.

-No, Edward, mucho gusto- Dijo con voz quebrada, temeroso de que su nombre lanzara más recuerdos de los que su voz ya había lanzado.

-Steve, mucho gusto


	4. Distintos

Una arcada audible seguida del golpe del vómito cayendo al agua del WC, un poco cayendo al piso, apoyó su mano sin percatarse que estaba sobre el reciente líquido, resbaló sintiendo el golpe sordo de la porcelana del baño contra su mandíbula. Maldijo adolorido y de nuevo otra arcada de vómito lo distrajo. Odiaba esto. Se odiaba a sí mismo en este momento. Tantos días, tantos meses, tantos años y de repente, todo volvía al punto de partida. Esa voz aún nítida en su mente.

-¿Cómo es siquiera posible que estés así si hace treinta minutos me mandaste un mensaje coherente?-

Tony reconocía esa voz, río para sí mismo entre el vómito y la humillación.

-Otro talento oculto-

-Me estoy cansando de descubrir tantos-

-Vamos, es divertido- Otra estrepitosa arcada y cerró los ojos intentando no llorar.

Escuchó los tacones sobre el mármol y a los segundos una toalla fría y húmeda descanso en su frente, una mano pequeña entre sus mechones entrecanos.

-No es divertido Stark. No cuando fuiste un alcohólico hace años-

-Hace años-

La chica morena torció los ojos ahogada entre la preocupación, la agonía y el súbito enojo que no la dejaba pensar claramente ¿Cómo se puede tener todo y ser tan estúpido?

-¿Estas molesta?-

Una pregunta tímida e inofensiva, dicha casi en un tono inocente, Brianda fijó su vista encendida en el par de ojos castaños que la observaban, sinceros y con un sutil aro dorado alrededor. Tragó pesadamente, quería estar molesta con él, quería gritarle y decirle lo mucho que esta amistad la desgastaba, la consumía, porque lo quería, quería que estuviese bien, quería no decepcionarlo. Porque él había puesto todo tan irresponsablemente en ella, esperando que fuese su ancla, y ella jamás había podido ser algo tan sólido, ni siquiera para ella misma. En ráfaga recordó aquella tarjeta que encontró entre las cosas de Tony en el Pent-House. Una tarjeta blanca y algo sucia con una simple frase en ella.

_“Si yo pudiera cambiar tanto como tu mirada, nuestra historia hubiese sido distinta”_

Estaba segura que era de Steve inclusive cuando no se encontraba firmada. Y es que era impactante, la mirada de Stark generalmente era turbia, oscura y profunda. Analítica, fría. Pareciese que creaba hipótesis de cada palabra escuchada, que todo estuviese calculado, su mirada siempre tan blindada de emociones. Y ahora parecía tan dócil, tan tranquilo y vulnerable que su pecho se hinchaba de un extraño placer acompañado de un temor que descendía hasta la boca de su estómago. Steve tenía razón. En todo.

-No- Respondió después de una breve pausa y le regaló la primera sonrisa de la noche, Tony sonrió automáticamente.

-¿Lo suficientemente feliz para quitarte la ropa?-

Una estrepitosa risa salió de sus labios delgados y paso su mano libre por su cabello negro y corto.

-Lo dice el hombre con restos de pizza en la barba-

-Mierda-

-Sí, mierda-

-¿Por qué haces esto?- Tony preguntó al cabo de una hora, Brianda había acomodado magistralmente la cama, había sufrido y logrado llevarlo hasta la cama y seguía intentando desintoxicarlo con agua helada y un suave masaje en su espalda. Su mirada perdida en el ventanal que exponía Manhattan.

-¿Por qué si no morirías?- Preguntó sarcástica, su mirada fija en las facciones de Stark, su nariz respingada y su mirada castaña, gruesas gotas de sudor descendiendo desde su frente, su pecho, sus manos.

-No, me refiero a esto. Estar.-

-No lo sé, supongo que soy muy buena amiga- Dijo distraída y hecho una rápida ojeada a su celular. 4 de la mañana. Perfecto. Debía despertarse a las 8.

-No, es algo más- Tony dijo adquiriendo de nuevo su mirada turbia y analítica. Brianda soltó una risa cínica después de entenderlo.

-¿Estas insinuando que te quiero como algo más?-

-No me parece imposible-

Brianda río con ganas, tanto que Tony sintió por un momento una punzada aguda en el pecho. Algo así como su ego temblando.

-¿Te drogaste?-

-No- Contesto tajante, algo molesto por la poca seriedad que le tomaba a su comentario.

-Es la peor idea que has dicho en estos meses-

-Piénsalo, nos llevamos muy bien, me toleras. Yo confío en ti, hemos pasado nuestras barreras y seguimos juntos. Podríamos olvidarnos de toda esta mierda y escapar, perdernos, borrar todo-

-Hago todo esto porque somos amigos Stark, eso hace una amistad-

-No en mi concepto de amigos-

Brianda torció los ojos esperando que el tema se ahogara como una pésima idea dicha en plena congestión alcohólica, la mirada de Tony aún lucía expectante.

-Seríamos mejores amigos, saldríamos por el mundo, beberíamos hasta morir, cantaríamos, gritaríamos, cumpliríamos todo lo que se viniera en mente, sin miedo jamás a la caída. Yo sería tu ancla, tú serías mi escape. Seríamos felices, unidos, yo sería rica- dijo y soltó una risa de incredulidad- Y entonces pasaría, cada noche, después de un buen sexo te diría buenas noches, tal vez dirías un te amo al aire, y ahí justo ahí en nuestros últimos segundos de consciencia y silencio nuestra mente vagaría a ellos. A mí me enseñaría esos ojos mieles, a ti esos ojos azules. Y ahí en ese instante, todo, absolutamente todo se vendría abajo porque yo jamás podría hacerte vibrar como él. Ni tú a mí Tony. –

Un momento de lánguido silencio entre ambos, Tony tragó pesado.

-Tú puedes hacer lo que quieras Tony, pero yo no estoy dispuesta a ser así de cobarde-

Tony se cubrió la cara con ambas manos, rompiendo por primera vez en un llanto silencioso frente a ella. Cada palabra tan certera que dolía.

-Perdón- dijo patéticamente entre sollozos.

No obtuvo respuesta, solo un amigable roce en la mejilla y unos dedos entrelazados a su cabello oscuro.

\------

-Lo vi- Fueron las primera palabras que ella escucho, su mirada clavada en la estufa, levanto la mirada desinteresada y sonrió al verlo.

-Te ves fatal- dijo sincera y bajó de nuevo la mirada al sartén sobre la estufa.

-Lo vi Brianda, ayer en el hospital-

La chica entendió al fin la escena nocturna recién vivida, levantó la mirada prestándole verdadera atención al hombre veinte años mayor frente a ella, sus ojeras pronunciadas, sus arrugas profundas, la cicatriz en el pecho y aquel tatuaje inentendible en la clavícula.

-¿A Steve?-

Tony simplemente asintió.

-Mierda- Dijo entre emocionada, impaciente y algo incrédula.

-Sí, mierda-

Tony comenzó el relato con cautela, intentando no perder cada detalle desde como Steve había reconocido su voz al instante, hasta la alfombra que él no aprobó en el interiorismo del lobby pero que aun así ahí se encontraba. Ella lo escuchó atenta, conmocionada inclusive, siendo capaz de perder su mente entre los tintes del relato.

Hasta que Tony a medio clímax dijo.

-…Y salí corriendo-

-¡¿Qué?!-

-No pude quedarme, no supe que hacer, que decir, tenía demasiadas preguntas, sentía demasiado.

-No puedes decir eso, llevas meses diciendo lo que darías por volverlo a ver-

-Cuando dices ese tipo de cosas es porque sabes que tienes cero probabilidad de que suceda- Tony comenzó a volver la plática en una riña, tenía cierta habilidad para ello.

-¿Entonces por eso dices esa clase de cosas? ¿Cómo eres valiente si apuestas cuando ya sabes que ganarás? Eso es una estafa-

-No es una estafa, no puedes tomar un paso sin analizar bien las probabilidades-

-Las probabilidades- Repitió molesta

-¿Qué pretendes? ¿Qué simple y estúpidamente tomes una decisión sin siquiera ana-

-Sí- Lo interrumpió entre una risa con matices de histeria.

-Jamás vas a ganar si haces eso-

-Tal vez porque la vida no es de ganar Stark, es de sentir-

Tony torció los ojos y apretó los parpados, intentar encajar un círculo en un cuadrado siempre había sido estúpido, no sabía si quiera por qué lo intentaba.

-No es algo pasajero ¿Entiendes? No quiero solo sentirlo de nuevo y que se pierda entre el viento-

-Todos vamos a perdernos entre el viento, somos bombas de tiempo-

-Me gustaría que la mía no durara un minuto solo por no idear una estrategia-

-Prefiero un minuto a nada-

-Tenme poquita fe-

-No Tony, tú tente poquita fe- dijo con una profunda mirada de decepción y cerró la puerta del pent-house, Tony se mantuvo estático, el primer impulso a seguirla. Al segundo un pensamiento racional <No tiene sentido>

Exhaló profundamente y tomó la taza de café que le había preparado, caminó hacía la habitación de nuevo, una migraña insistente aturdiéndolo. Debía idear un plan.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos y Comentarios y así <3


End file.
